Changing Her Luck
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione thought her day couldn't get any worse. Apparently, she was wrong. But then again, maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.


A/N: This was originally written for the 2015 HP Get Lucky Fest on LJ. Thank you so much to all the people who helped me out with this. Jjenniseiblack, krazyredhead0317, StrongHermione, and KyrieColors, the four of you were so helpful, so thank you! I absolutely adore playing with the twins, so I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Changing Her Luck_

Hermione huffed as she gathered her things from her office. Well, her old office. Today was certainly _not_ her day.

Today they were announcing the new Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione knew she was practically guaranteed the position, so when Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had called her to his office, she was expecting congratulations.

Instead, she got fired. Kingsley explained that the job went to someone more "qualified," and that there just weren't enough funds to keep her on any longer.

Instead of getting the expected promotion, she got fired.

Instead of getting the hoped-for raise, she was fired.

She was fired.

Fired.

"Bad luck?" she grumbled to herself as she finished up packing. "I've had bad luck for weeks then." Ron and she had split a few weeks ago. With all the fighting and arguing they did, it was no wonder she fell out of love.

On top of all this, her parents had called her today to tell her they weren't coming to visit as planned. Something had happened and the two needed to stay at their dental practice in Australia.

All in all, she needed a healthy dose of luck.

"Almost finished?" Harry asked sympathetically, leaning against the doorway.

Hermione frowned when she saw him. "Yeah, I'm done." She looked around her old office wistfully. "I had such great plans."

Harry entered the room and walked towards her. He gave her a tight hug. "I know, Hermione. All this means is you'll have to find new ways to make your plans happen."

She looked at him skeptically. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He shrugged, smiling. "If anyone can figure it out, it's you."

Hermione smiled, but it was forced. "Well, I'm going to go home and open a bottle of wine."

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "No, everything is in my beaded purse apart from these books. Those I can carry by hand."

"You sure?" Harry asked, concerned as to how she was really holding up. Hermione was known for hiding her true feelings.

Hermione nodded, giving him a weak smile. "I'm fine. Give Ginny my love, okay?"

"Will do. You'll have to come 'round for dinner soon. She's been asking about you."

"I know," Hermione said as she frowned. She picked up the three books on her desk. "Well, good-bye, Harry."

She walked down the hall, ignoring the whispers and stares. No doubt the news of her firing had spread throughout the Ministry like wildfire.

When she finally reached the end of the hallway, she waited for the lift. She was sure her firing would be a front page article in _The Daily Prophet_ by tomorrow morning. The doors opened and she stepped inside, not paying attention to what she was doing. Leaning back against the wall, Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this story.

"Hello, Granger," a voice said in her ear. Hermione jumped, startled by whomever was speaking. Her books fell to the floor with a crash.

"Sorry, Hermione," a second voice said. "Let me get that for you."

Turning around, Hermione saw both Fred and George Weasley in the lift with her. She groaned. Seriously? Somehow Hermione knew things were about to be worse than they already were.

"Don't look so happy to see us, Hermione," Fred commented, pretending to be affronted. "I don't think she is happy, George."

"I don't believe so either, brother," George said, smirking. "Turn that frown upside down, Granger." He reached down and picked up her books. "Here you are." He handed them to her.

"Sorry, Fred, George," Hermione responded, running her hand through her wild curls. "I've just had a terrible day… er, well, few weeks really."

Fred and George both frowned.

"We know," Fred said. "Harry found us—"

"And Harry told us," George finished. "We were actually on our way to pay you a visit."

"That's not necessary," she said, blushing. Something about being in an enclosed space with both twins was making her rather… hot. Thank Merlin they should be reaching the ground floor any moment now.

Suddenly, the lift jerked to a stop. Hermione fell forward, books cascading to the floor a second time, as she grabbed onto the first thing she could so she wouldn't go crashing to the floor. When the lift steadied itself, she saw that she had grabbed George's arm. He smirked at her, causing her to let go immediately.

"Why did the lift stop?!" Hermione asked, slightly panicked. This couldn't be happening to her… Not with those two in there with her.

George shrugged. "Maybe it's broken?"

"Broken?" Hermione shrieked. "It can't be broken! I… I can't be stuck in a lift with you two!"

"And why not?" Fred asked. He leant back against the wall of the lift and crossed his ankles and arms. He gave her a devilish smirk. "Who knows, maybe your luck is finally changing?"

She arched her brow and gave him a skeptical look. "Changing? You mean getting worse. Being stuck in the lift sounds awful."

"You don't need to be rude, Granger," George snapped. "The only reason we were here was to see you. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Hermione looked at both of them. "What do you mean by that?"

"What George means," Fred explained quickly, "Is that we came to the Ministry to see you. Harry explained that you had been a bit down, so we came to cheer you up."

She was both touched and confused by his words. "Thank you, but why? I just don't understand why you'd both come to cheer me up."

"Because we don't like seeing you upset, Granger," George said with a frown. "I… We both wanted to do something that would make you happy."

"We want you to be happy," Fred said. "We care. Is that so shocking to you?"

"But why?" Hermione pressed, her stomach doing small flips. She had a suspicion at what the twins were hinting at, but wanted to hear them say it to be sure. She needed to hear it from them. She needed to know that she wasn't the only one who felt these… butterflies.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Might as well tell her, mate," George said.

Fred nodded. "Hermione, it has to be obvious. I mean, don't you see it? George and I… we both want you."

Hermione's mouth was suddenly dry and her stomach squirmed in delight. She had always fantasized about both of the twins, but always thought it would never happen. The odds were certainly never in her favour. _But it seems my luck is about to change_…. Hermione smiled. Maybe that's what Fred meant when he said her luck was about to change.

Fuck, maybe she was about to get lucky. Her knickers grew wet at the thought.

"You want me?" she whispered, almost afraid of their answers. Did they mean? Did they truly both want her?

"I do," George murmured. "Ron was never right for you, love. We've just been waiting for you to realise that."

"Waiting?" she gasped. "What do you mean, waiting?"

Fred smirked. "Hermione, we've both had feelings for you since our sixth year. At first, we were a bit miffed that the other liked you." He stepped closer to Hermione. "I wanted you all for myself."

George also stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her from behind. "And I wanted you to myself, Granger." He paused, his embrace causing Hermione to shiver. "We decided after a year of arguing that we wouldn't mind sharing."

"Sharing?" Hermione squeaked. The very idea nearly caused her to faint. Both of them… together… it was almost too much.

"Would you be opposed to it, Hermione?" Fred asked. "Say the word, and we'll leave you alone."

"He's right, Granger," George added. "If this isn't something you're interested in, just tell us."

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew what she'd say before she even said it. She was tired of not having anything go right in her life. Perhaps the twins were throwing her a lifeline. Perhaps this would be the thing to turn everything around.

"I want this," she said softly. "I want both of you."

Fred smirked. "Perfect decision, kitten." He leant in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

As Fred kissed her, Hermione felt George's hands move from her waist to her breasts. He cupped them gently before giving them a firm squeeze. Hermione moaned into the kiss.

Fred pulled away, his eyes smouldering with desire. "I want to taste you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? Here? Now?" She blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around everything that was taking place. George squeezed her breasts once more causing her to gasp. "Yes," she breathed heavily. "Fred, yes." All the sexual tension was starting to wear down on her, and Hermione desperately wanted to come. Fred's lips on her sounded perfect right about now.

George made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse. Once he did, he pulled her bra down and exposed her pert breasts. "Beautiful," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "You have no idea what you do to us, love." He gently nipped at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Fred got down on his knees and pushed her skirt up. He let out a breathy groan when he saw the red, lacey knickers Hermione was wearing. He swiftly pulled her knickers down and off before nudging her legs slightly apart.

Hermione leant back against George, moaning. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, causing her to groan louder. As George continued his ministrations on her upper body, Fred began to lick her between her legs. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit, causing her to go weak in the knees. When she let out another a moan, Fred captured her clit in his mouth, sucking and biting the sensitive nub.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Hermione groaned. Her eyes were closed as her body began to tingle in pleasure. Between George's hands and Fred's mouth, she was sure she would reach her release soon.

George leant forward. "You like this, don't you?" His voice was deep and husky. "You like both of us touching you, don't you, Granger?"

It was all almost too much. She gasped at all the sensations. She could feel a fire growing in her belly, slowly spreading throughout her entire body.

"Tell us, Granger, what do you want?" George asked her.

"I want to come," Hermione whimpered, opening her eyes. "Oh, please, George, Fred, I want to come."

"Beg," George purred in her ear. "We want to hear you beg."

"Oh, _please_," Hermione cried. Her body was aching and she was desperate for release. "Please, please, please make me come." She bit her lower lip. "George, Fred, _please_!"

George gave her nipples a tight pinch the same moment Fred gently bit her clit. It was all too much for Hermione, and she came with a shout. She threw her head back and gasped as her orgasm overtook her. The pleasure spread throughout her body, turning her inside out as it left her breathless.

Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath as both Fred and George righted her clothing. When they finished, Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around George. She peered up at him, lust in her eyes. "More," she murmured.

George smirked. "Later."

"Later?" She reached down and rubbed his erection through his trousers. "I want it now."

"We can't," George said, smirking. "But I promise there will be plenty later."

"But you don't know how long the lift will be broken for. We may have hours, why don't we—"

Her speech was cut off by the screech of the lift moving once more. Eyes wide, she looked at both Fred and George. "How did you know?" she demanded, reaching down to pick up her books.

"Know what, Hermione?" Fred asked, a not-so-innocent smirk on his face.

"That we wouldn't have time for more."

George shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they fixed whatever was wrong with it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, suspicious of them both. "You know, I have a feeling that you both had something to do with the lift breaking."

Fred let out a dramatic gasp. "Hermione, darling, do you really think so little of us?"

Hermione gave a nod, a small smirk tugging on the corner of her mouth.

George frowned, shaking his head. "Silly witch throws around accusations after we just gave her a wonderful orgasm. How could she?"

"Beats me," Fred responded. He smirked at Hermione, causing her to smile as well. "So, do you believe us yet?"

"Believe you about what?" she asked as the lift came to a stop. She stepped out, Fred and George close behind her.

"That your luck is about to change," George replied, taking the books from Hermione's arms. "I'll carry them."

She smiled, looking at them both. "I think my luck already has changed. Now come on, you two have a starring role in a few fantasies of mine that need to be fulfilled." She laughed as she rushed towards an open fireplace, George and Fred running after her.

Yes, it certainly seemed that her luck had changed for the better.


End file.
